Janny
by holbycityandcasualtyfan
Summary: Jac and Jonny receive some unexpected news. How will they cope and will there relationship survive ?


Janny

I know im part way through my other story but this idea wouldn't leave me alone i hope you like it and i will be updating the other story as well as this one.

Chapter 1  
Everything seems to be going great for Jac and Jonny. She arrived back from Sweden on Friday night to be collect by Jonny at the airport. As soon as she laid eyes on the sexy Scottish nurse she couldn't keep her feeling hidden any longer and jumped into his arms kissing him passionality.  
They held this position for a few minutes before Jonny put her down and began to drag her suitcase out of the terminal. As they approached the car hand in hand Jonny ran toward the door opening it for Jac before placing her suitcase on the back seats. Jonny climbed into the drivers seat before putting one hand on the wheel and resting the other on Jac's knee. As she felt his hand touch her knee she grabbed hold of it and squeezed it so tight like she never wanted to let go.  
On their way back to Jonny's flat they nipped into Tesco's to get themselves a good DVD, snacks and a couple bottles of wine. They arrived back at Jonny s flat and Jac when straight upstairs to have a shower while Jonny ordered a takeaway a set up the film. Jac came back downstairs just wearing one of Jonny large T-shirts.  
"I hope you don't mind me borrowing this" Jac said referring to his t-shirt "Its just all my clothes are still in my suitcase and i don't want to have to be unpacking tonight."  
"No no that fine sweetheart" Jonny replied pulling her in for a hug.  
"Johnathon Maconie" Jac said  
"Yes Jacqueline Naylor" Jonny replied sounding concerned  
"I love you " Jac told Jonny  
"I love you too" Jonny replied to Jac sounding relived as the feeling that he felt for Jac where mutual. "  
Just as Jac was getting comfortable on Jonny s sofa the doorbell rang.  
"i'll go" Jonny said lifting Jac up turning her round and plonking her back onto the sofa.  
"Oi" she called to Jonny  
Jac spent the rest of the evening cuddled up in Jonny's arms and Jonny sat stroking her silky auburn hair.  
A few hours later Jac was in a deep sleep her head resting on his chest. Jonny picked her up and carried her up to bed and climbed in next to her pulling her closer to him putting his arms around he waist.  
The movement sired Jac so she rolled over to face him , lent in a kissed him more passionalty than either of them had expected and they spent the rest of the night in bliss.  
Chapter 2  
*2 weeks later*  
Jac was sat in her office on Darwin ward of Holby city hospital feeling like dead warmed up she had already been sick 4 times this morning and it was only 10 am. Jonny was becoming increasingly worried about his girlfriend and had been trying to get her to go home and rest but she was having none of it she was determined to stay on. Elliott burst through the office door with a turkey and mustard sandwich and something about it made her want to vomit. She ran out of the office and ran towards the bathrooms. Just making it to the bathrooms before she emptying the contents of her stomach.  
Jonny caught her coming out of the toilets And he instantly knew that she had been sick again as she was a white as a ghost and unsteady on her feet. Suddenly her legs turned to jelly and she fell to the floor. Jonny shouted "Can I get some help over here NOW ! " Sacha came running towards them with Mo closely following behind. "Jac what happened" Sacha called concerned about his friend. " Nothing im find I just fainted"  
"Right Mo i will need U's and E's, LFT's and a venous blood count ASAP"  
"right im on it" Mo called running toward Nurse Lane concerned about her new found friend in Jac.  
*2 hours later*  
"Jonny do you mind if i have a word with Jac in private" Sacha said  
"Yeah Yeah course i will wait in the nurses station" Jonny said heading towards the nurses station.  
"Jac i have some news for you but i don't really know who to tell you this" sacha said closing the curtain behind him. " Your pregnant"  
"What ?"  
"Your pregnant Jac"  
Jac just sat there a burst into tears. Jonny had hear her sobbing from the nurses station and ran toward her.  
"Jac, Jac baby whats wrong?"  
"Sacha can you leave us alone for a bit we need to have a chat"  
"yeah yeah course you know where i am if you need me "  
"Jonny listen now i don't want you to get mad and i know we haven't been to together long but we can work through this ... "  
"Jac listen baby i wont get mad i just want to known what you are talking about"  
"Im pregnant Jonny"  
Jonny s face was priceless he looked so excited and happy.  
"Jac that's great"  
"your pleased then ?"  
"yes of course why arnt you?"  
"yeah but i just don't know whether im going to be good enough i mean we cant even look after ourselves let alone a baby"  
"Jac listen sweetheart i will support you all the way and we will be able to do this together as a family"  
Chapter 3  
*8 weeks later*  
Jac and Jonny arrived at Holby city's hospitals maternity ward ready for Jac's first scan. Jac and Jonny sat in the waiting room with Jac's hands placed on her newly forming bump and Johnny wrapped around her waist holding her close. Suddenly the speakers dotted around the waiting room crackled into life and called Jac's name. She and Jonny stood up and make there way toward cubical 3. Jac climbed on the bed and lowered her trousers to allow the gel to be placed on her stomach She and Jonny turned their heads toward that monitor and Jac's eyes filled with tears as she started at the splodge on the screen with was soon to be hers and Johnny's responsibility for the next 18 years of there lives.  
"Would you like a copy the midwife asked. ?"  
" 3 please" Jac and Jonny said almost in sync  
"Come on then you lets get you home" Jonny said to Jac helping her off the bed.  
"okay but first i need to nip up to the office"  
"Okay baby "  
As Jac and Jonny walked up to Darwin ward hand in hand towards her office they meet Mo on the way.  
"Hey how did the scan go " Asked Mo  
"Yeah its all find do you want to have a look?" Asked Jac  
"yeah aw i bet you cant wait"  
" We are both so excited" Jac said cuddling into Jonny side  
"I will let you get on how because im meant to be chasing up Mr Jones results.  
"Well get on with it then" Jac said in her famous through the hospital Ms Naylor voice.  
Mo and Jac laughed before going their separate ways.


End file.
